


Pike Twirler

by boldygoingnowhere



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Nicknames, Romance, little pike twirler, masturbation jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldygoingnowhere/pseuds/boldygoingnowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anastasia Cousland has heard some interesting rumors about her fellow Gray Warden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pike Twirler

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on one of my favorite piece of party banter between Oghren and Wynne. It's just a little bit of fluff between Alistair and the Warden, because why not?

Anastasia Cousland was quite intrigued by the nickname Oghren had bestowed upon Alistair recently, “little pike-twirler”. She was clueless to the history behind it, but she figured it had to be humorous. Every time “little pike-twirler” escaped the dwarf’s lips, Alistair turned beet red and began stuttering. And it seemed to be just between the two of them.

The one time Anastasia asked about the nickname Oghren just grunted out, “you don’t want to know, trust me.”

That piqued her interest even more and led her mind to more imaginative places.

Her fellow Gray Warden was inexperienced in the matters of the bedroom, but she knew that even the most inexperienced of people had desires. 

She began to notice that, every once in a while, Alistair would wander off into the woods alone. He wouldn’t say a word to anyone before slipping off either.   
One day, after he was gone, her mind began to wander. What, or rather who, did he think about when he was alone in the forest?

Something, deep down, hoped that he thought about her.

She tried to repress these thoughts. She didn’t need to be thinking about Alistair liked that. Not at a time like this. But emotion and curiosity got the better of her.   
Anastasia decided to follow him in to the woods, remaining silent and a couple steps behind. When they reached a clearing, she ducked behind a tree to watch him.

He began to take off his clothes. 

“Oh, oh no,” she thought, “I can’t be here.”

But he only removed his shirt. With a quick, but ineffective, glance to make sure no one was watching, Alistair procured a pike that was hidden in the branches of a tree.   
In front of Anastasia’s eyes, he began to twirl it. As hilarious as the sight of Alistair twirling a pike like it was a baton was, she had to admit, it was rather easy on the eyes.   
She had known he was attractive, one would have to be a fool not to, but now was the first time she fully realized how beautiful he was. 

Muscles glistening with sweat. Bright, blonde hair shining in the sun. The expression on his face was very determined and very hot.

“Oh Maker,” she whispered, or so she thought.

“Who’s there?” He called out.

She didn’t respond, hoping he would think he was just hearing things. Trying to be as silent as possible, she attempted to sneak back the way she came. A twig snapped.

“Show yourself!” Alistair demanded, brandishing his pike like he was supposed to now. 

Anastasia was busted. With a sigh she walked into the sun. Alistair turned bright red and dropped the weapon, all bravado lost.

“I’m sorry,” she began, “I just wanted to know where you had gone.”

“Well now you know my dirty little secret,” he chuckled, a bit nervously.

She smiled, “I think it’s cute.”

“Cute?” he cocked an eyebrow and feigned offense, “You slay me, my lady.”

She laughed, picked up the pike, and began to twirl it precariously. He watched her with wide eyes, every once in a while placing his hands out as if to catch the spear.

She stopped and smirked at him, “You don’t trust me with this do you?”

“I-it’s not that,” he stuttered, “Y-you just don’t have any practice!”

“Are you forgetting that I am also a Gray Warden, Alistair?” she inquired and began twirling again.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, causing her to drop the pike. It was her turn to blush. She was always so surprised when he acted with confidence, outside of battle of course. And the way he was looking at her was so intense. 

She wondered if he was going to kiss her. She hoped he was going to kiss her.

Then they heard Morrigan screaming and the mabari barking, and reality returned. Alistair scrambled to put his shirt back on and they hurried back to the camp to see that, once again, Hemlock had placed a dead bird in Morrigan’s “unmentionables”. Anastasia was quite upset that she had been drawn out of her intimate moment with Alistair over nothing. While the man seemed quite amused at the dark-haired woman’s misfortune.

Later that night, Anastasia found herself staring at Alistair, his lips in particular, longingly. She questioned her own feelings towards him. She didn’t know if it was love or infatuation or simply the fact that he was the only familiar thing she had left.

But for now she allowed herself to enjoy whatever feeling it was.


End file.
